The human eye is the organ of sight or vision, a substantially durable globe or ball that is moveable in the orbit or socket. Protection for the eye is provided for in the lids and lashes, and which are very sensitive and subject to involuntary or reflex action when the eye is disturbed by the approach or touching of foreign objects. Consequently the administering of medication to the eye can be difficult, and especially for those who are muscularly afflicted, simply aged, or in any way incapacitated in a manner to affect dexterity and/or equilibrium. Generally it is difficult for any person to administer medication to his own eyes, and particularly those persons who are incapacitated in a manner to adversely affect dexterity. Furthermore, the juxtapositioning of any object very close to the eye creates a condition wherein the person so administering said object cannot accurately judge position, and as a consequence the administering of liquid medication is often misdirected and thereby wasted as by washing away over the person's face. It is the use of squeeze-type eyedropper bottles for the application of medication with which this invention is concerned, namely any liquid medication that might be prescribed by an Oculist for the treatment of eye abnormalities and disease. It is, therefore, a general object of this invention to provide a therapeutic frame for self-administration of medication to the eyes, as may be prescribed by an Oculist. Although trained technicians can make the adjustments to the Oculists' prescription, it is a primary object herein for the individual person to adjust and fix the positioning of liquid application to suit the separate eyes. Further, this properly adjusted frame is adapted to be tamperproof and cannot later be maladjusted by those who are inexperienced in the anatomy of the eye. However, it is also feasible to retain adjustability of this frame for trial and/or later re-adjustment as circumstances require.
The usual optical frames are provided for mounting a pair of lenses before the eyes respectively. These frames are comprised of a bridge positioned over the person's nose, and a pair of laterally spaced rims supported by the bridge and held positioned to the person's brow by means of temples that extend therefrom to embrace the person's head over the ears. It is a frame such as this which is employed herein in combination with planar positioning means for the prescribed placement of an applicator guide to apply medication to the eye. For example, in the treatment of glaucoma, characterized by increased tension within and hardening of the eyeball, liquid medication is applied to the cornea as directly as possible; and not by indirection as might occur by flooding the eye from the corners thereof or for another example a general infection of the conjunctiva prefers flooding of the eye, in which case the eye is focused onto a lateral target so as to expose said conjunctiva.
Certain medication could irritate the cornea! Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide positioning means by which a prescribed placement of medication can be made according to an individual's anatomy, and target means by which the eye is revolved so as to expose the desired portion of the conjunctiva. For instance, the inter-pupillary distance varies from person to person, and so does the height thereof with respect to the facial features; and there is of course asymmetry to be contended with. In other words, fine adjustments are to be made. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide for both inter-pupillary and height positioning of the aforesaid positioning means.
The transmission of light to the eye is a normal condition therefor, in order for a person to observe what is before him; darkness being detrimental. Therefore it is an object herein to provide for the transmission of light to the sensitive membranes of the eye, both for normal control of the iris and for vision, even though obstructed by the positioning means centered, for example, with the pupil in each instance. Accordingly, those members of this device which are disposed before the eyes are made of transparent material, all of which is conducive to cleanliness since smears are thereby easily detected and removed.
Inter-pupillary and height adjustment of guides as hereinabove referred to is to be retained, it being an object of this invention to provide friction lock means therefor. In carrying out this invention there is a common guide for both lateral and vertical adjustment, the guide being moveable within boundaries limited by a cam-shaped opening in the lens which carries the same. As stated above, the guides are transparent members, adjustably secured by the friction lock means and adapted to be permanently secured by the application of solvent when required.
It is an object of this invention to cooperatively combine the aforesaid guides and lock means into one simple device; the lock means being a tubular clamp adapted to receive a protective sleeve that positions the dispensing tip of the squeeze-type eyedropper bottle. The protection sleeve is an expendible member applied in a sanitary manner, as will be described. With the position determined by adjustment, the clamp means are operated to secure the guides. When absolute fixation is a requirement, solvent is applied between the (plastic) guides and lenses to fuse the same together in position.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system for self application of medication to the cornea or conjunctiva of the eye. Central focus of the eyes toward the eyedropper tip at the guide and sleeve openings is most natural, in which case the medication can be dropped by gravity onto the cornea. Additionally with the present invention, a target is visably exposed at the perimeter of the guide and carried by the guide into adjusted angular relation to the eye. Accordingly, focus of the eye onto the angularly related target disposed laterally of the normal axis of forward vision exposes a greater portion of the conjunctiva at one side of the eyeball. The guide is adjustably rotatable for this purpose.
It is an object of this invention to provide an aseptic system for self application of medication to the eye. In the administration of eyedrops it is a primary object to allow the medication to drop directly onto the eyeball without touching the surrounding tissue and without touching the eyedropper applicator to any foreign objects that would cause cross contamination. It is an eyedropper and preferably a squeeze-type eyedropper bottle with which this invention is concerned; a bottle with an integral eyedropper projection from a neck to which a protective closure is secured frictionally or by means of a threaded connection. In this way the eyedropper can remain sterile, provided that it does not contact other contaminating objects. Accordingly, I provide the sleeve for positioning the eyedropper in the guide carried by the lens in a frame that resembles a pair of eyeglasses. In accordance with this invention, the sleeve or sleeves are sterilized and they are expendable, and capable of being dispensed in a manner so that they are never touched directly by the person handling the same, and so that the eyedropper engaging parts thereof are not contaminated. In practice, the sleeves are supplied in openable envelopes of supple material from which they are manipulated and snapped into working position in the guide, in each instance. After use, the sleeves are snapped out of the guides and discarded, the closure being reapplied to the squeeze bottle to protect the eyedropper part thereof for subsequent use.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive and yet practical kit for the proper positioning of an eyedropper for the dispensing of medicaments to the eye, directly therefrom. A container is provided for the transport of a frame that is preferably in the form of a folding eyeglasses, there being a compartment of the container that carries a squeeze-type eyedropper bottle. Additionally, there is the accommodation of sleeves that are dispensed in sterilized condition, for snapped engagement into the frame to receive and position the eyedropper. In other words, the kit provides the medication that is dispensed directly from the eyedropper which can be sterilized, without contamination by handling in the process of making ready for the application of said medication.
The foregoing and other various objects and features of this invention will be apparent and fully understood from the following detailed description of the typical preferred form and application thereof, throughout which description reference is made to the accompanying drawings.